1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens fixing method for rimless eyeglasses, and rimless eyeglasses using the same. While lenses used for rimless eyeglasses include glass lenses and plastic lenses, the present invention is most suitable for fixing plastic rimless lenses, for example, sunglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method for fixing a lens to a bridge, and fixing a lens to a connector of plastic rimless eyeglasses, a commonly used method is to fix a lens by providing a lens with a through-hole and fastening, with a nut, a screw inserted through this through-hole, as shown in FIG. 9 attached hereto. This method can be applied to lenses with various thicknesses by changing the position where the nut is fastened. Such a mechanism is also found in the attached drawings of JP 2004-29855A and JP 2002-244083A, for example.
For a lens fixing method using a screw, the step of attaching a screw to a bridge and a connector in advance is essential. This operation, however, requires precision machining and has low productivity, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing costs.
For this reason, Japanese Patent No. 2615333 suggests fixing a lens only by fitting the lens into a connector. According to this document, the lens is configured in such a manner that an indentation on the lens engages with a protrusion on the connector.
According to the invention of Japanese Patent No. 2615333 described above, it is possible to replace a lens quickly. However, the lens and the connector are merely engaged by catching, so that the lens is likely to be detached, for example, during vigorous exercise.